Door handle assemblies typically include an internal locking mechanism which operates a bolt extending from a door into a door jamb. The locking mechanism and bolt are operably controlled by a pair of operator portions, usually levers or knobs. A sleeve supports the operator portions in a pair of mounting plates which are fixed to the door.
The operator portions have a bore formed at one end sized to receive the sleeve. The sleeve typically includes a catch to releasably secure the operator portion. The catch is mounted within the sleeve and moves to engage the operator portion when the operator portion is slid onto the sleeve. A spring biases the catch to engage the operator portion to lock it to the sleeve, preventing removal of the operator portion without first disengaging the catch.
While the above method of assembly easily allows the operator portion to be attached to the door handle assembly, often there can be play between the operator portion and the sleeve. This play is, in part, due to the necessary draft between the bore of the operator portion and the sleeve that allows the operator portion to receive the sleeve. This play is undesirable since it may be associated with poor quality and workmanship.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide the art with an improved sleeve and spring design that operates a catch while also eliminating the play between the sleeve and an attached operator portion.